Power consumption in a computing device can influence many aspects of performance. For example, higher operating speeds (i.e., clock frequencies) use more power and also generate more heat. Accordingly, when operating using a battery as a power source tradeoffs between processing performance and power usage are often necessary. In one example, power may be conserved in a memory by reducing power consumed by control signals. However, because of various timing requirements associated with the control signals, an amount of power saved by modifying the control signals may be marginal.